Episode 1959 (8 June 2000)
Synopsis The men are going on about football and playing about with balls. Jim goes home and throws away everything from Mark's stall, saying they could all be infected! Robbie says he hasn't got AIDS, he's only HIV+. Jim stands in the market saying Mark has a disease and you can't buy food off him. He buys a ham roll in the Vic and takes the tomato and lettuce out. Dan says he made it himself - and it's fresh from Mark's stall. Jim says that's why - he's got the AIDS disease. Dan says you can't catch it like that...can you? Nicky wants to borrow a new top from Sonia for her maths lesson, and asks Sonia to help her with her make-up. Her tutor is slightly miffed that she doesn't concentrate at all for the whole lesson. Dan goes to see Mel, and Jeff says she's gone out. She tells Jeff and says Dan would know it was down to her if Phil and Frank found out. Jeff says she shouldn't interfere and she says if she doesn't tell Lisa she'll be just as bad. Jamie moans to Lisa that Dan put his pictures in the bin, and Lisa apologises. Mel comes round and Lisa moans about Dan. Lisa says Phil is good mates with him - too good, and she thinks he wants a Grant replacement. She adds "Still I suppose you can trust Dan." Pat and Roy appear at breakfast and kiss! Barry is thrilled. Pat hands Roy his accounts and he promises the accounts will be spotless from now on. Pat says she wants to go back to work to do her bit to pay off their debts together. Roy agrees - but only if she stops as soon as the debt is repaid. Frank is moaning about the Vic going downhill without Peggy around and Pat offers to help him out, not as a favour - she'll want paying. She starts straight away, and Roy comes in when she has a mop in her hand. He objects. Beppe asks Sandra to go out tonight, and adds that she can stay over. She says it's lucky she left some things in Nina's room. Beppe says he wasn't thinking of Nina's room. Dan is boasting to Phil that he has the whole of Euro 2000 sorted - just get Mel to come round to keep Lisa company. Mel comes in while he's telling Phil he has her eating out of his hand, and tells him she's not interested. She asks Lisa if they can go back to hers. Jeff offers to cook for Pauline, but when he arrives at hers she has forgotten, because Ethel is there. Ethel asks Jeff if he and Pauline have been courting long, and does he know about contradiction? Jeff looks confused and she adds "condoms". When Pauline comes back in Ethel calls Jeff "Arthur". Robbie keeps Wellard in the café, and he urinates all over Natalie's handbag, and she's furious! Mel tells Natalie she should apply for a job in the paper, but Natalie isn't keen. Mel applies for it for her anyway! Mel tells Lisa Dan's bad news. Lisa say he was good about the car lot thing with the police. Mel tells Lisa that Dan engineered the whole thing. Lisa says she can't tell Phil - he's been let down too many times - he might start drinking again and she can't handle it. Mel says if she doesn't Dan will destroy what relationship she and Phil have left. Cast: *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield' *'Dot Cotton - June Brown' *'Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Teresa Di Marco - Leila Birch' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Rodney Morris - Forbes Masson ' Crew: *'Script Editor - Matthew Bouch' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes